Till Death Do Us Part
by Eyes.Of.Almond
Summary: About the Marauders and Lily getting through their last year and entering adulthood whole Voldemort is strong as ever. My first FF here, so don't expect a fantastic story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**We meet again**  
  
_Dear Emmeline,  
  
Guess what? I got picked as Head Girl! So your contradictions weren't all wrong. I really can't wait to see who is the Head Boy, although I have a clue it either would be Remus or Thomas Greenville from Ravenclaw got picked. You remember him, your ex... He is simply too perfect, right? Anyways, I had a great summer and I can't wait to see you again. Hope you're doing well. Write me as soon as you can, I want to here all about every gorgeous guy you met in Paris!  
  
Lots of Love, Lily  
_  
Rolling the letter up, a seventeen year young woman smiled. Her eyes of emerald skimmed the room, checking whether she had remembered everything or not. Not that she was going back to Hogwarts right this minute – actually the train left in three days, but Lily Evans wanted to keep everything ready. Just in case.  
  
"Lalaine?" Lily called, and only a few seconds later the owl came flying in through the window. The next thing she knew was that Lalaine was flying off again, this time heading for wherever Emmeline was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in James Potter's room which was just a tiny bit more messy than Lily's, a black haired boy was writing a letter aswell. His hazel eyes looked through a couple of glasses and down on the parchment where ink slowly formed into characters, characters slowly formed into words, and where words slowly formed into sentences...  
  
_Moony-  
  
Why on earth didn't Dumbledore pick you as Head Boy? Anyone should know I'm no good at it. At all! Well, Padfoot and I want to invite you over for the last few days, mom says it's totally fine as long as we don't burn up the bed like last time. Write back soon. No, actually, no need to write back, just turn up in my house tomorrow around noon.  
  
Prongs  
_  
"'Ey, Prongs. Don't you think I should wear this first day at school?" said another black haired boy, who had just entered James' room. Sirius Black was his name, and he was wearing a red skirt. "Stole it of Bellatrix right before I left..."  
  
James grinned at Sirius, his best mate. Sirius and he were like brothers, no one could deny that. James rolled up the invitation for Remus, he had already written one for Peter Pettigrew, another one of the infamous Marauders. Now he only needed writing Evans one...

* * *

Speaking of Evans; Lily was incredibly bored when she received the letter from James, or Arrogant Git as she had been describing him much lately. Bullying Toe-Rag was also one of Lily's favourites, along with Big-Headed Jerk. However, Lily couldn't help but smile opening the letter. She had been missing everything about Hogwarts during the summer vacation – including James and his sick attempts of getting her to go out with him. Lily read the letter out loud while James' owl was eating in Lalaine's cage.  
  
_"Evans-  
  
Let me guess, you're Head Girl, right? Anyways, I'm inviting a few of my closest friends over the last days of the vacation, and I would be happy if you'd join. You're welcome to drag Emmeline or Hestia or Alice with you, just as long as you're coming.  
  
James"_  
  
Yeah right, of course Lily was just going to go visit James. Sarcasm. Lily put the letter away, but quickly taking it up again, considering the whole idea an extra time. Maybe if... Smirking, Lily thought a little about this. Her best friend, Emmeline Vance, had been liking Remus Lupin since fifth year. This was a fabulous chance for Emme and him to truly get in touch. On the other hand; James would definitely think Lily had changed her mind about him if she agreed on coming. Why on earth didn't Emmeline have a phone? It would be so much easier if only she could just dial up her number and discuss it directly. Just as Lily sat on her bed, thinking, yet an owl flew in.  
  
"Lalaine! Already?!"  
  
The letter Lily got back from Emmeline was rather short. Lily opened it and read this out loud aswell...  
  
_"Hey Girl,  
  
Guess who's right outside your door? Please open up, I really need something to drink, the sun is drying me up...  
  
Emme-Who-Needs-Lily-To-Open-Up-Immediately!"  
_  
Lily laughed an ran downstairs at full speed, knocking a vase to the floor and breaking it into thousand pieces. She ripped the door open and smiled brightly at Emmeline Vance, literally pouncing onto her, making them both fall over.  
  
"Lils, gerroff!" Emmeline laughed and hugged Lily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked and stood up, pulled Emme with her and brushing them both off.  
  
"Oh, my parents just allowed me to go stay at your house the next few days" Emmeline said, nodding, but looking away. Lily had a feeling she was avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Emme... is something wrong?" She asked and gently turned Emmeline's head so they were facing each other. True, Emmeline's blue eyes were shining with tears.  
  
"You-Know-Who... he found them... he... I think he's out to get them, Lily. Kill them."  
  
Lily gasped and hugged Emmeline. Her hate to Voldemort was strong enough already because of his many killings, causing families splitting up or being destroyed, but now it grew with amazing speed. Her other really great friend, Nancy Hennesse, had lost her mother last year. Nancy's families were one of the strong ones – her father was an auror, so had her mother been. At least Mrs Hennesse had died a hero dead, but Lily would never remember the look on Nancy's face when she got the letter bringing the bad news.

* * *

"Sirius, I'm honestly going to get her this year. I just know it." James said, nodding seriously at Sirius.  
  
"James, mate. You've said so every year, you know that?" Sirius smirked at James and helped himself to a bit of butterbeer James' dad had been buying for them. Sirius was oh-so-grateful that the Potters had taken him in for the summer. He couldn't stand his relatives – they all seemed to be into Dark Magic and followers of Voldemort. At least they thought The Great Lord was right in everything he did.  
  
"I know, but that's going to be completely different this year. It's my last year, Padfoot, and I'm going to win the heart of Lily Evans"  
  
Sirius snorted. "Would you turn down the love book quotation a bit?"  
  
"Sure, sure..." James sighed and laid flat on his bed, staring up the ceiling. Sirius was the only person, maybe along with Remus a tiny bit, that he had respect for. The only one worthy to be James brother if that had been the case. Why was it taking Lily so long to reply to the owl?

* * *

"At James' house?" Emmeline asked Lily once they'd finally gotten up in Lily's room and Emmeline seemed to be OK again. Lily had, of course, told Emmeline all about it already.  
  
"Yeah... I don't know, I'd hate to make James believing I liked him or something" Lily shrugged at Emme, whose eyes were shining again – this time not with tears, but with love. They had been shining ever since Lily told her that Remus probably was invited too.  
  
"I think we should go." Emmeline stated. Lily looked at her. Oh well, it was their last year, right?  
  
"Hell, we'll do it." Lily smirked and nodded. Next problem was to tell her parents and Petunia.

* * *

"PADFOOT!" James yelled hysterically, opening the letter Lily had sent him. "Padfoot, get back up here, _NOW!"  
_  
Sirius, who had been in the kitchen to get some random food, poked his head back in "Eh?"  
  
"Guess who's coming over tomorrow at noon."  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yeah, _of course_. Who else?"  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Obviously. Can you think of anyone else?"  
  
"Oh, Prongs, please don't tell me Snivellus is coming over for tea aswell?"  
  
"EVANS, dammit. Lily and Emmeline are going to stay here –_ in my house_ – for the rest of the vacation."  
  
"Oi! Maybe you do have a chance... Just do me a favour?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remove you glasses from your nose tip and put them on properly."

* * *

_Err. Ok, so this is my second time writing a fic, so if I suck at it – that's my excuse._

_**Liz **– Thanks for being my Emmeline and helping bringing personality to her. There will be added many more chapters. This is just the first one, obviously. _


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all; thanks for the reviews from first chapter! I really thought it would turn out to be a disaster so I'm really happy to see someone actually likes it. There was one asking me to update more often, so here I go_.  
  
_If anyone has any ideas you're most welcome to contact me and tell me about them. Also, if anyone sees any mistakes, be more than welcome to correct me unless it's something stupid. This chapter is dedicated to **LIZ;** mainly because she's the one pushing me to keep writing ''_  
  
**Chapter 2**

**First Day**  
  
"Oh, has _little Ms Witch_ found herself a Mr Wizard?" teased Petunia, smirking at Lily. Emmeline, Lily, Petunia and Mr and Mrs Evans were having dinner. Lils had told her parents about visiting James for last few days. Emmeline seemed to be finding the situation rather embarrassing; she was staring down her plate, poking her potato with her fork.  
  
"As the matter of fact, no" Lily huffed at Petunia. They hadn't been talking like sister ever since Lily got back from her first year, telling them all about how magical and extremely amazing the other world was.  
  
"Now you two..." said Mr Evans, eyeing both of them, then he looked back to Lily, "You and Emmeline can go as long as you promise not to do anything I wouldn't have done."  
  
Lily smirked. By saying that, her father had indirectly allowed her to do anything, she wanted to. "Thanks, dad."

* * *

Knock, knock. Open the damn door, Prongs. Snorting, a sandy haired guy called Remus Lupin waited outside his mate's house. If only he'd open up already...  
  
"Remus!" called a familiar voice from behind him. Turning around, Remus saw his friend Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew had sure grown in the summer, although he still was somewhat smaller than the others.  
  
"'Day, Wormtail. Ready for the last year?" Remus said, smiling warmly. Moony, as he also was known, was probably the most mature of the four.  
  
"Yes..." Peter said. Remus had no idea why, but looking at Peter, he noticed something else than his height changed. Moony's thoughts were immediately caught off by Peter who continued, "And I bet you're the Head Boy?"  
  
"No, as the matter of fact-"Remus and Peter turned around, finally hearing James' voice, "_I am_" Grinning, her beckoned them inside.

* * *

"What _IS_ that?" Lily pointed at a jar Emmeline was holding up. Emme was wearing a smirk, one of those Lily found gloomy. She was up to something  
  
"It's... something funny." Emmeline nodded, snickering, and putting the jar back in her bag. They were in Mr Evans' car, on the way to the Potters' house. Lily actually looked forward to see how the bloated ego lived. Drive, drive, drive...  
  
Finally, half an hour later they arrived. They were welcomed by Remus and Peter who were talking to James in the door. Lily waved from the car, biting her lower lip. She had a feeling she shouldn't have come here. Emmeline, who fought her way out of the oh-so-complicated car, tripped over an owl cage and-  
  
**_SPLAT_**  
  
Whoop! Man down! Lily laughed immediately. Emmeline was always graceful, especially around Remus. She quickly got out and helped her up.  
  
"Smooth, Emme." Lily smirked.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her dad, Lily finally entered James' room for the first time. James had been cleaning it up the day before with a little help from Sirius; not that he never cleaned his room, but this time he'd spent extra time doing so.  
  
"The girls get their own room next to mine." James said, pointing towards the wall. Obviously he meant that the room was right next to his; as the matter of fact, behind that wall. Lily and Emmeline nodded. Lily looked rather nervous, so did Emmeline.  
  
"And we'll just squeeze us selves up here? Four big guys?" Sirius asked, snorting. He ruffled James' hair and plopped down on the bed he'd been sleeping on all summer. "I claim this."  
  
"Lils, shall we go check our room out?" Emmeline asked, avoiding Remus' eyes with such obviousness that even Peter noticed. Lily snickered and followed Emme into the next room.  
  
"Ah, Moony" Sirius prodded Remus teasingly, "There goes your future girl"  
  
A large **_THUD_** was heard from outside the room. Sirius cringed. "Let me correct that to 'There falls your future girl"  
  
Remus blushed.

* * *

"Alright, girls. Do you need anything to buy for school?" Mrs Potter asked Lily and Emmeline, poking her pretty head inside. Lily liked her more than her son, but she couldn't help but notice she had exactly the same eyes as James. She liked those eyes.  
  
"Actually I need some new robes and a book" Emmeline said, nodding.  
  
"Alright. We'll go buy that tomorrow if you'd like." Mrs Potter smiled, nodded, and poked her head back out. Lily snickered and looked around the room; it was pretty and magical at once; a bit enchanting as well. She looked at Emmeline, who had taken up the mysterious jar again, smirking.  
  
"Oh dear..."

* * *

"Eeeek!" Peter screamed, running around in circles. Little bugs were flying around on James' room. Lily blamed Emmeline completely; that jar was obviously a bug-house, but now the bugs seemed to have moved into James' room instead. However, both Lily and Emmeline laid flat on their backs, laughing.  
  
"Oi, mate" Sirius said, smashing a bug on Remus cheek.  
  
"Oh, Emmeline, you just _HAD_ to let out the bugs?" Lily asked, wiping her eyes from tears of laughter. James was jumping around, trying to find his wand, Sirius seemed to not really care about the bugs except for when he got to slap someone's cheek, because, as he said "there was a bug... I killed it, you owe me" Smirk, smirk, tricky Padfoot. Peter seemed to have lost control over himself; he kept running around in circles like a dog having it's tail on fire. Both Lily and Emmeline was crumbling up in hysterical giggle-fits. Only Remus seemed to gain seriousness; he flicked his wand once and – _PUFF_! Half of them were gone.  
  
"My turn!" James said, and _PUFF_! They were gone.  
  
**_SLAP_**  
  
"Sorry, Peter. Thought there was a bug left on your cheek..." Sirius smirked and Peter whimpered.

* * *

"Goodnight Mr and Mrs Potter, thanks for letting us staying!" Emmeline and Lily called, walking upstairs. The Potters said goodnight from down the living room and the girls quickly plopped down in bed, yawning. They had been playing quidditch some of the day, then they had dinner, and then they went to play quidditch again.  
  
Someone knocked on the wall. Lily snorted and turned to her other side, Emmeline, however, stood up and scurried into James' room. Few minutes later she returned, smirking.  
  
"Mr Potter wishes Ms Evans a good night."  
  
"Yeah, and Ms Vance needs to tell Mr Lupin about her feelings before someone else steals him..." Lily snickered. By that they both fell asleep. 


End file.
